wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Newman's Landing
Newman's Landing is a small area off the west coast of Dun Morogh, located at coordinates 10,75. The area holds one dilapidated building (similar in appearance to buildings in Moonbrook, Westfall), and a dock. At the building there is an alcohol still, several open boxes of grain, and some bone piles. The dock itself features a sign reading "Newman's Landing", a table, several lanterns, and a sunken boat in the water below. The area has no monsters, no tradeskill spawns, and no containers. Currently, it's merely a sight-seeing location. Visitors to this location can walk to a position which appears close to Coldridge Valley, but cannot access it from here. You are able to get here by swimming north from Westfall or south from Wetlands. If you swim north from Westfall you will come across an area (while still swimming) that says that you are in Stormwind, and you are able to log out there without the 20 sec delay. Be aware however that swimming there takes a minimum amount of time of 10 min, usually more. Newman's Landing stands just on the border between Wetlands and Westfall waters. That is, if you die there or just north of it, you will appear in Menethil Harbor, Wetlands; whereas if you die just south of it, you will appear in Sentinel Hill, Westfall. This is despite the fact that both Wetlands and Westfall are far away in different ends of the continent, are not connected to each other, and the nearest zone is Dun Morogh, whereas the waters south of Newman's Landing belong to an unimplemented zone west of Burning Steppes. It should be noted that if you stand in Newman's Landing, you leave all zones in Azeroth. When coming from the North, you will leave the Wetlands General and LocalDefense channels and not join any other channels. The same applies to coming from the South. A shift-click on a person's name will show them in the location, "Unknown", and for the location next to a character's name in a guild roster, there is simply a blank space. Theories about Purpose and History *It is possible that the name is a pun on no man's land. *It has been suggested that the owner fell victim to the plague. *It is also a possibility that the owner of this house was slaughtered due to the fact that there is a skull on an axe stuck to the signpost and the piles of bones scattered around the house. *Some pirates or an enemy of some sort could have came across this house, slaughtered the owner and his family (could explain all of the piles of bones in the house), impaling the owner's head onto the axe in the signpost. As time went by the house and the bodies decayed. *It is said that if you look at a certain place on it you can see new characters starting game for first time that are then teleported to start area after a few seconds (probably an egg from Blizzard) *It should also be noted that the bones inside the house are all orcish skeletons (could just be a graphical issue), with one of them lying in the fireplace. Also, there are several seemingly gnomish or goblin engineering-items scattered around. Category:Closed Zones Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Exploration